The present disclosure relates generally to a chain ring for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a chain ring that has alternating teeth that may form a wave pattern.
Drive chains used for vehicles like bicycles are formed of alternating links. A first link has a narrow opening. The adjacent second links are wider. As may be seen best in FIG. 1, bicycle drive chains may be made from outer links 100 and inner links 102. In general, the length 104 of each link is about the same. However, the outer links 100 and the inner links 102 differ in width. The outer link 100 may have a width 106 wider than the width 103 of the inner link 102. It will be understood by a person having ordinary skill in the art that in a conventional bicycle drive chain, the series of alternating outer links 100 and inner links 102 alternate for whatever length of drive chain is deemed desirable. The chain as a whole may be referred to as the chain 150.
A conventional chain ring is shown in FIG. 2. The chain ring 210 includes a plurality of teeth 212 of substantially similar size and shape. The use of teeth of substantially similar size and shape may allow for gaps between an outer surface 214 of a tooth 212 and a first inner lateral surface 110 or a second inner lateral surface 112 of an outer link 100 of a drive chain (see FIG. 1). In many conventional applications, these gaps may not drastically hinder performance, but may increase the risk of chain disengagement.
In the past, some manufacturers have attempted to create chains that have alternating teeth. These alternating teeth have been configured to correspond in size and shape more closely to the alternating width of the links in a chain. These teeth have typically been configured to have a set of narrow teeth alternating with a set of wider teeth. However, the use of teeth of larger size also may increase the weight of the chain ring and the vehicle, which may be deemed undesirable. In addition, the use of a tooth of larger size may, in some cases, increase the risk of a tooth catching on a portion of the chain due to that increased size, thereby creating damage or risk of injury. Further, the use of such a design may increase the likelihood of dirt, mud, or other debris becoming entangled in the ring and/or between the teeth of the ring and impeding the meshing of the teeth and the chain.